Heavy Machine Gun
|capacity = 100 |mobility = 30 (Mobility) 20 (Weight) |cost = Default |lethality = 5 |upgrade = N/A |Level required = Default |grade = |released = 2.0.0 |number = 5 }} The Heavy Machine Gun is a default weapon used in Campaign, Survival, and Deadly Games modes. It is obtained by the player upon defeating the Tortured Prisoner and beating the Prison level. Appearance It has an all gray color, with a very large drum clip and a handle grip. It is very cumbersome and thick. Strategy The Heavy Machine Gun has low damage, high rate of fire, high capacity, and low mobility. Tips * This gun, due to its low mobility, causes its users to walk slowly, making it a poor choice when on the run. When not in use, use a weapon with a higher mobility, such as a melee weapon. * Make sure to stick to cover while using this weapon, its low mobility makes it impractical for strafing. * This gun's crosshairs get really big after a while. Cool it down after a while. It's best trying to burst fire instead for holding the trigger for an extended period of time in engaging enemies from afar. * This does not perform well in long ranges. Use this in close to medium range due to its lack of a scope. * When you are about to reload, reload in a remote spot, due to its slow reloading time. ** If somebody found you reloading, immediately switch to a different weapon, as long as it is efficient enough to beat the player. * Remember, this weapon has no cartridge supply by default (100/0) so keep in mind for conserving capacity. * Aim for the head to save ammo and faster kills. Counters * Engage the user while they are reloading, as it slow reloads makes them open for attacks. * Use a weapon with a higher mobility to outflank the user. Recommended Maps * Prison * Village Equipment Setups Have a weapon that has a longer range, or higher mobility. Trivia * It is based on the M240B but it also has one feature of the Ultimax 100 too: the drum design. ** The M240B is real life would be considered a "squad automatic weapon" or a light machine gun. The "Heavy Machine Gun" title would only be applied to machine guns firing a heavy anti-material rifle cartridge. ** Unlike the real world variant which fires quite quickly, the in-game weapon fires slower than in real life. ** It might be considered the best weapon in Deadly Games, due to the high fire rate, capacity, and short kill time. * It can also be found in the Time Survival map "Deadly Arena" on all 4 of the towers. * Despite it being a machine gun, it is in the Special section for an unknown reason. * Paired with the VI Kinetic damage module, it takes five headshots to kill a dummy in the Polygon. * Although it is in the Special section, it acts more like a Primary weapon, maybe because of its ammo capacity. * It is the only default weapon without a default cartridge supply. * In the Armory, despite being called 'Heavy' Machine Gun, it is held in one hand. * This, the Missile Thrower, and the Nanobots Rifle (both removed) are the heaviest weapons in the game, with mobility of 90/weight of 20. * In some game modes/minigames, the can be occasionally found as a pick-up. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Default Category:Minigame Items Category:Pick-Ups Category:Themed Category:Campaign Category:Rare Category:Automatic